El deber de un shinobi
by jaydysguia
Summary: Los nueve novatos son los más destacados de Konoha, el tercer Hokage les confía una importante misión a Shikamaru, Hinata y Satura. Se crea el equipo 0. Comienza la guerra... Los novatos y su decisión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishmoto.


La pequeña academia de la aldea escondida entre las hojas recibiendo a los alumnos recién graduados. Entre ellos destacaban nueve novatos que serían entrenados por los mejores jonin de la aldea. Al mismo tiempo en Sunagakure se hacía lo mismo, sólo que el cuarto Kazekage enviaba a sus tres hijos Kankuro, Temari y Gaara a estrechar lazos con Konoha; iban acompañados por Baki un ninja de élite que los cuidaria.

Al llegar a Konoha, los condujieron directamente a la oficina del Tercer Hokage. Baki se dirigio hacia él.

-Hokage-sama, estos son nuestros tres mejores genins, además son hijos de lord Kazekage.

-Un gusto, esta visita es para estrechar más nuestros lazos con su hogar, ya es tarde así que un Chunin los llevará a la casa preparada especialmente para ustedes, mañana pondré a su disposición un equipo de tres genins y un Jonin para que les enseñen la aldea individualmente si así lo prefieren.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama.

-Bien, pues entonces cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirlo. ¡Kotetsu!

*Apareciendo en una nube de polvo*

-Hokage-sama.

-Lleva a nuestros invitados a su alojamiento por favor.

-A la orden. Acompañenme por favor.

Salieron los ninjas de la arena y fueron al alojamiento, cuando se fue el ninja de la hoja que los había acompañado Baki, repartió las habitaciones. Temari y Kankuro discutian sobre a donde los llevarían sus respectivos guías, Baki se había retirado a descansar y Gaara veía el paisaje de su ventana, no le interesaba mucho saber nada de la aldea aquella. Él sólo actuaba por obligación como lo había hecho desde que tenía seis años.

Por su parte el Hokage meditaba quienes serían los ninjas adecuados para ser guías, había observado a los visitantes y quería que todo estuviera en armonía, por tanto decidio que no enviaría a un equipo en especial si no que formaría uno nuevo, los integrantes serían conformados por los equipos de los nueve novatos respectivamente y elegiría a un ANBU como su capitán. Así pues el Hokage decidio llamarlos.

-¡Genma!

*Apareciendo en una nube de polvo*

-Hokage-sama, ¿en qué puedo serle útil?

-Trae inmediatamente a Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

-Enseguida.

Después de meditar quien sería el indicado mando llamar a Yugao una de sus mejores ANBUS. Ella había llegado primero y el Hokage le explico todo el plan, le pidio que se quedará hasta que llegaran los genins para conocerlos e informares.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron. Entro primero Genma, seguido de una bella chica de cabellos rosados, figura atletica, cara de muñeca vestida con unos shorts negros, una blusa del mismo tono y una sencilla chaqueta así como las típicas sandalias ninja; Detrás de ella se encontraba el heredero del Clan Nara, vestido con un pantalón café y una sudadera del mismo tono con el simbolo de su clan. Al final entro la chica Hyuga, vestida sencillamente con un pantalón azul y una sudadera café.

Cuando llegaron se percataron que el Hokage no se encontraba sólo a su lado había una chica vestida con el uniforme estándar de ANBU, su cabello violeta le llegaba a la cintura y no tenía puesta su máscara.

-Hokage-sama, aquí están los tres chicos que solicito.

-Genma siempre eficiente, puedes irte.

*Se esfumó*

-Bueno chicos se preguntarán por que los he llamado con tanta urgencia, pero tengo una nueva misión para ustedes. Tenemos visitantes de la arena, tres genins y un jonin, esto con motivo de estrechar aún más los lazos de ambas aldeas. Su deber será ser su guía por la aldea y alrededores; Está mision no es normal, serán guías individuales, los genins con los genins y Yugao la ANBU que está aquí será la guía del jonin y su capitana.

Los tres chicos la voltearon a ver, Sakura como de costumbre soltó una pregunta.

-Hokage-sama, disculpe ¿se nos dirá a quién guíaremos o nosotros lo escogeremos?

-Tan curiosa como siempre Sakura, sí a eso iba aún no acabo.

-Disculpe.

-Como decía, serán guías individuales pero llevaran uniformes identicos y además quiero que lleven su equipo ninja por cualquier imprevisto. Al salir de aquí Yugao los llevara a donde era ANBU de raíz, ahí se les entregaran sus uniformes y un equipo más especial para shinobis. Tengo que decir que aunque sean genins este es un equipo élite, ustedes serán un equipo secreto a la orden del Hokage. Fueron elegidos por sus habilidades, eso y por que son de los más prometedores. Esté equipo tendrá por nombre "Equipo 0".

-Agradecemos la confianza lord Hokage.

-Se que no me defraudaran Shikamaru. Ahora les diré el nombre de la persona que guíaran y escoltaran. Bien, Shikamaru Nara...

-Digame.

-Escoltarás a la chica del grupo su nombre es Temari. Sakura Haruno.

-Sí.

-Escoltarás a un chico, su nombre es Gaara.

-A la orden Hokage-sama.

-Y por último Hinata Hyuga, escoltarás a un chico llamado Kankuro.

-Bien.

-Ya saben su misión, vayan con Yugao por sus uniformes. Antes del amanecer quiero que se reunan con su capitana en el campo de entrenamiento número 4. Ahí recibirán sus ultimas ordenes y partirán juntos por sus respectivos visitantes. ¿Todo claro?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues pueden irse.

Salieron los chicos siguiendo a su capitana, al principio todos iban en silencio. Sabían bien que esa misión era muy importante. Llegaron a donde antiguamente era Raíz, su capitana les entregó tres uniformes identicos. Consistian en 3 pantalones negros tipo ANBU, una camisa termica del mismo color, un suéter verde y un chaleco negro. También se les entregó otro equipo que consistía en dos espadas que iban en la espalda, un dos porta-kunais llenos y unos pergaminos con más armas.

Cuando ya se iban la capitana hablo.

-Bien mañana ya saben donde nos vemos y a qué hora, traigan su equipo ninja en una mochila cómoda y discreta, se que Sakura es ninja médico, aun así trae armas, muchas y los demás traigan un poco de equipo médico, comida deshidratada y agua. No sabemos que nos deparé en esta misión, debemos ir preparados para todo, los visitantes tienen que conocer toda la aldea y todo el país del Fuego.

-Lo sabemos capitana y no la defraudaremos.

-Bien entonces adiós.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, prepararon su equipo y descansaron para el siguiente día...


End file.
